Hooked on a Feeling
by Snuffleupagus
Summary: Slash. Pure fluff about love, laughter and karaoke.


"Do a little dance, make a little love, get down tonight. Get down tonight!"

"What the hell are you doing?"

Clark spun around on his heel, nearly slipping on the polished wood floors. "What? Nothing." He fumbled with the remote-cum-microphone, trying desperately to shut off KC and the Sunshine band.

Lex walked over to the stereo and turned the volume down himself. "You were singing."

"Lip-synching."

"And dancing."

"I was trying to emote a stage presence."

"Is there some sort of school talent show event that I should be aware of?"

"No. I was just…"

"Having a good time with my stereo." Lex smiled up at him, that lazy gleam in his eye—the one he'd seen just last night. Clark licked his lips and stepped a little closer.

"I hope you don't mind my being here. Your housekeeper let me in, said I should wait for you upstairs."

"I don't mind. It's good to see you." They were close now, so close Clark could feel the waves of heat coming off of Lex. He bent down a little, to kiss and—

Lex pulled back, just enough to catch Clark off-balance, and grabbed the remote out of his hand. "So, you're a karaoke fan?"

"Isn't that part of the stereotype?" Clark replied.

"Mmm. Maybe. So, what kind of music do you sing along to?"

"Um. Anything. I like KC and the Sunshine Band, and Grand Funk Railroad, and obviously The Village People—"

"Have you been reading some sort of manual?"

"Well, we've got a good internet connection and sometimes I get bored, so…"

"I see." Lex kept staring at Clark, and a slow smile crept over his face. "All right. Show me what you can do."

"You mean—you want to watch? Me? Do a… do a dance?"

"Why not? You were shaking your butt freely enough a few minutes ago. Not that I'm complaining. It's a nice butt."

"It is?"

Lex bit back something, probably a sarcastic comment. "Yes. You have a great butt. Didn't you know that?"

"What? I do? I… I do." Clark craned his neck around to examine his backside. "Wow. I never really looked before."

"You never looked before?"

"Well, you were looking enough for the both of us, so I'm sure my butt doesn't feel neglected." The grin he got from Lex made him feel slightly lewd. In a good way.

"Come on. Dance for your man," and Lex slapped the remote into the palm of his hand and backed away, toward the bed. "I don't have a television in this room, so I need to bring in my own entertainment."

"This'll be better than cable."

"Better than HBO?"  


"Better than Cinemax. I'm not sure it can compete with HBO." Clark slid on his socked feet toward the stereo, poking buttons until the changer popped out, and switching CDs from his small travel case. He scanned it to the right song, then took up position at the foot of the bed, shaking out his hands and neck. Okay.

"Okay. You've got to promise not to laugh."

Lex, who had been sitting and watching him for the past few minutes, now unfolded onto the bed, his hands behind his head and his legs loosely crossed at the ankles. "I absolutely refuse to promise anything of the kind."

"Well. Don't tell anybody about this."

"If somebody asks me directly, I'm not going to lie to them."

"Fair enough." Clark pushed the "Play" button, and waited for the chanting to start.

"I can't stop this feelin'

Deep inside of me

Girl, you just don't realize

What you do to me

When you hold me

In your arms so tight

You let me know

Everything's all right

__

I-i-i-I'm hooked on a feelin'

I'm high on believin'

That you're in love with _me_!"

Lex was laughing so hard he couldn't breath; torn between irritation, amusement, and genuine concern for his health, Clark stopped singing along to the music. "You doing all right there, Lex?"

"Oh." Lex managed to gasp, before laughing again. "Yeah—I'm—I'm fine."

"Because if I'm too much man for you right now, I can just stop—"

"No! Keep—keep going. You've got another versssss—" and he started giggling again, his face pressed against a pillow, and Clark couldn't resist any longer. He dive-bombed the bed and landed more or less on top.

"You're _crying_, you're laughing so hard," he accused, seeing Lex's face.

"No, they're tears—of—of being moved, honestly. Music does this to me."

"I'll give you something to cry about," Clark muttered.

But Lex didn't cry that night at all.

Although he came close when Clark started in on "Boogie Shoes."

The End. 


End file.
